Romeo and Juliet's IM Cnversation
by The Band Geek Alchemist
Summary: What if Romeo and Juliet met at an anime con rave party dressed as Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach? This is the IM conversation they had after leaving the party. basically act 2 on the balcony This is actually an edited english assignment.


Hey those of you who actually bothered to click on this story! This is my first time publishing anything therefore, it is probably really bad. (I apologize in advance) This story was originally written for an English homework assignment of an IM conversation between them but I had previously been watching Bleach and had Life is Like a Boat stuck in my head. Causing this to be Bleach-ified. The version I gave to my teacher though was much less Bleach-ified (who cares if that's not a word!) Also this wills probably a one-shot unless I get really bored or inspired. REVIEWS AND CRITICISM ARE WELCOME! Enjoy! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or Bleach!

**IchigoKurosaki**- Romeo's screen name **Rukiarabbit****-** Juliet's screen name

**ByakuyaKuchiki**- Juliet's much older brother who is watching her while her parents are gone (in place of Juliet's nurse)

For those of you that don't know what Bleach is ( this story will make no sense to you but,) the screen names are based off of characters in the anime Bleach that are in a similar relationship. Romeo and Juliet were at a rave party at an anime convention and were dressed as the characters their screen names are based off of also, they attend rival high schools named after the Montagues and Capulets.

**IchigoKurosaki:** Urgh, of course my cousin scoffs at my liking of that girl. He never quite understands what I'm feeling. In fact, nobody knows who I really am. I've never felt this empty before. After I've fallen in love with her everyone just has to go around telling me just has to tell me that she attends the greatest rival school of my high school.

**IchigoKurosaki:** I can't help it though. In my eyes she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I think she is more beautiful than the Roman goddess of the moon, Diana. The way her Shinigami robes fit her, the way her hair was styled just like Rukia's but mostly the way the soft glow of glow sticks made her skin look like porcelain as she danced with her friends to the thumping beat of the latest J- Pop hits. Surely the others were jealous of her looks. They were ugly and Hollow like, compared to my fair girl. How she calls to me with her beauty. I wish I could talk to her again.

**Rukiarabbit****:** Hey **IchigoKurosaki**, I know how you feel. I just met the most kind and handsome man at a party and long to see him too.

**IchigoKurosaki:** Wait! Juliet? Could that be you? Please respond to this message if you are!

**Rukiarabbit****:** Yes, my name is Juliet. And are you Romeo? The same Romeo who was at the rave party downstairs just now? The Romeo who ever so gently kissed me?

**IchigoKurosaki:** Yes that is me. I can't believe it's really you! Hey listen; I want you to know who I really am. I never thought I'd feel this way towards you, but our schools despise each other. I am a well known Montague athlete, the track team MVP and you are a well known artist from the Capulet school. None of our classmates of teachers will approve of this.

**Rukiarabbit****:** I know for I am a well-known student of Capulet but I like you too. We could just go behind our peer's backs. I'll ignore your school status if you will ignore mine in return. We can make this work.

**Rukiarabbit****:** I believe that everyone has a red string tied around their finger that is connected to someone else in this world meaning they are meant for each other. And I think that your string is attached to mine. We are all rowing the boat of fate. The waves keep on coming and we can't escape. But if we ever get lost on our way the waves would guide us through another day. We are meant to be together. Our schools hate each other and will try to separate us and we will sometimes feel like no one is in favor of us, but I believe they will accept us eventually.

**IchigoKurosaki:** I guess we can try. I will only be Romeo to you, Not Romeo the track star of Montague High School!

**Rukiarabbit****:** I warn you though if any of my friends, especially my brother caught us they would surely press charges on you.

**IchigoKurosaki:** Don't worry, if that happens I'll get out of it somehow. Besides even if they did catch us, I'd rather they harmed me for liking you then die wanting your love. By the light of the glow sticks I swear my love to you.

**Rukiarabbit****:** Don't swear on a glow stick its glow will fade within a few hours and they are inconsistently lit and sometimes don't glow at all. Although I love you too, I don't want to make any promises to be official since we've only just met. I still like you though and don't want to say goodbye forever. I'll meet you in artist's alley tomorrow morning.

**ByakuyaKuchiki:** JULIET! GET OFF THE COMMPUTER RIGHT NOW!

**Rukiarabbit****:** Okay brother! Geez!

**IchigoKurosaki:** Okay see you tomorrow then good night. Daisuki .

**Rukiarabbit****:** Sure good night. ^_^

Tose of you who actually got to the bottom of this page THANK YOU!, even though this is really cheesy. You know I think I may write the party scene like this... (evil thoughts)


End file.
